Le jour du dessin
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Ficclet / UA - Wanda et Pietro ont 5 ans quand Erik et Charles les mettent à la garderie. Et ce jour là, c'est le jour du dessin. Rien de mieux pour faire un dessin en duo


**Note :** Fanfic écrite en me basant sur le rp discord que j'ai avec mon castor chéri. Où on a fait certains persos enfants, et du coup voilà :D D'où la garderie spéciale.

La garderie était l'endroit idéal pour faire des rencontres, hors de l'institut. Au fond, Erik savait qu'il pouvait laisser les jumeaux à l'école de Charles, et il aurait préféré. Mais Charles avait insisté pour que les jumeaux puissent découvrir d'autres humains. Pour s'entendre avec.  
Des humains. Pourquoi était-ce si nécessaire d'en voir ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. En plus, les humains avaient du mal avec les mutants, ça serait terrible pour les deux petits.  
Mais Erik avait laissé faire, malgré tout, après que son amoureux l'ait convaincu que ça irait et que ça leur ferait du bien.

Ce fut quand même Erik qui fit le choix de la garderie, histoire d'être sûr que ses enfants ne se retrouvent pas entourés uniquement d'humains. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se fassent rejeter pour être trop différents. Et il se trouvait - un peu à sa grande surprise - qu'il existait en effet un endroit où les deux se mélangeaient comme si c'était logique.

Donc, Wanda et Pietro s'étaient retrouvés à la garderie, du haut de leur 5 ans, et ils en étaient plutôt heureux. Parce que même s'il y avait des humains, il se trouvait qu'il y avait d'autres gens avec des capacités extraordinaires. Et même si c'était vrai qu'ils étaient surtout devenus amis avec ceux là, ils avaient aussi des amis humains.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du dessin. La dame qui s'occupait d'eux, leur donnait des feuilles, des crayons, des feutres, et même des gommettes, et les enfants pouvaient s'amuser.  
Wanda et Pietro venaient d'arriver depuis la veille, mais ils furent heureux d'apprendre qu'ils allaient pouvoir libérer leur créativité.

Mais, comme des inséparables ils se mirent d'accord sur le dessin

\- Moi je dessine Papa et toi Papa, avait dit Pietro en prenant un crayon bleu  
\- Pietro, je sais pas lequel de papa et papa je dessine, précisa gentiment Wanda qui avait l'habitude que son frère pense parfois trop vite et ne fasse pas attention  
\- Ben, tu dessines papa Erik et je dessine papa Charles, lui répondis alors Pietro comme si c'était tout à fait logique  
\- D'accord !

Les jumeaux se mirent au dessin. Wanda s'appliquait, Pietro aussi, et chacun colorièrent le ciel, et ils firent même la maison ensemble. Une gigantesque maison, puisque pour eux, leur maison, c'était l'institut.  
Et, il restait bien sûr de la place sur la feuille.  
Pietro eut un grand sourire, et entreprit de faire sa soeur, et Wanda dessina son frère. Ils dessinèrent en rythme, comme deux mêmes corps bougeant en même temps. Une véritable symbiose  
Un des enfants qui était à côté s'en aperçu, et trouva ça impressionnant, écarquillant un peu les yeux, surpris. Il alla même le dire aux autres, alors que les jumeaux ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

A la fin, leur dessin ressemblait bien évidemment à quelque chose d'enfantin, mais étrangement, ils semblaient avoir le même style de dessin. Pietro regarda sa soeur et ils eurent tout deux un air heureux

\- Il est trop cool notre dessin !  
\- Oui !

La dame passa derrière eux et le vit, et leur demanda si elle pouvait l'afficher. Wanda paru toute triste

\- ...Je voulais le donner à mes papas...

Alors la dame décida de leur laisser. Mais Pietro eut une idée, et rapidement ils se mirent à faire un autre dessin ensemble. Derrière eux passèrent d'autres enfants, et quand certains faisaient une remarque sur le fait que les jumeaux pouvaient avoir deux papas, Pietro les narguait en disant que "d'abord on est cool parce qu'on a deux papas et pas vous" et se fichait des réponses de type "bah moi j'ai une maman" parce que lui avait une tata Raven, et que c'était bien mieux que toutes les mamans du monde. Il rendit presque jaloux les enfants avec cette tante mystérieuse, qui au fond, n'était pas sa véritable tante.  
Pietro et Wanda ne furent guère atteint par l'idée même que leurs parents formaient une sorte de couple assez original, et bien vite, la copie de leur dessin précédent se retrouva afficher dans la garderie.

Le soir, quand les deux pères vinrent les chercher, ils furent fier de voir le dessin de leurs enfants. Erik les félicita, et ça rendit Pietro si heureux, qu'il manqua de se mettre à courir en tournant autour, et Wanda rougit pendant près de cinq minutes. Leur dessin termina dans la chambre d'Erik et Charles à l'institut, encadré avec le plus grand soin, comme le plus précieux des trésors.

Après ça, le jour du dessin devint le jour préféré des jumeaux.


End file.
